


Am I A Thing To Be Loved

by winterandhonor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetic introspection on the Winter Solider's perception of Steve's feelings for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I A Thing To Be Loved

I am a monster.

I have killed as many people as he has saved.

I have beaten him nearly to death.

I stole all of his joy and hope.

I am not even the man he believes I am.

And yet he loves me.

I showed at his door in the rain like a lost animal.

I bled on his carpets and his clothes.

Some of the blood was their’s

Most of it was mine.

And yet he bathed my wounds like it was a privilege to touch me.

I destroyed his home.

I angered and hurt his friends.

I awaken him at all hours of the night with the sounds of my own fear.

And he soothes me.

I abandoned him to kill again.

I am filled with rage.

I steal and starve myself to complete the mission.

When I returned he whispered _I missed you_

He kisses me softly when I am not a thing meant to be kissed

He holds me tightly and I can feel his heartbeat in all the time I do not sleep.

He does not care that I do not smile and that I can feel nothing besides physical warmth when his body is against mine.

I am ashamed and wish to feel nothing again.

Still he loves me.

Am I a thing to be loved?


End file.
